


The Railway Cat

by Aryll (skullsandfairylights)



Series: Cats/Harry Potter [2]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: But it's there in my heart, Gen, I should not be writing when I'm half asleep, The ship is barely there honestly, but here i am, it's really not mentioned at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullsandfairylights/pseuds/Aryll
Summary: One of the many traits of Jellicle cats was their affinity for magic.
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats)
Series: Cats/Harry Potter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785097
Kudos: 39





	The Railway Cat

**Author's Note:**

> This was written after finally seeing the 2019 Cats film and after realising that my most popular/kudosed fic was my Cats/Harry Potter fic.
> 
> Basically, as much as I love and kinda ship Tugger and Mistofolees, neither of them are my favourite character in Cats. That is reserved for Skimbleshanks. His song is my absolute favourite from the show. So it felt kind of wrong that my most popular fic would be from Cats and not include my favourite character and so this was born. 
> 
> It is a follow on from that previous fic so probably best to read that first (though you might be able to understand if you haven't).
> 
> I also wrote this SUPER late at night/SUPER early in the morning as that was when the muse hit me. So I wrote this on my phone. There are probably errors but *shrug* what can you do? I'll fix them later
> 
> EDIT 15/06/2020: I realised that despite my giving this a quick once over before posting, I never actually gave this a proper 'edit' considering I was pretty much passing out when I wrote this. But I have now given it a more thorough check (mistakes may still be there, so let me know if you spot them). I changed some very minor things (like using better descriptors and the like) but it should still read the same.

One of the many traits of Jellicle cats was their affinity for magic. For some, that meant feeling that feather-light tickle on the tips of their toes and at the end of their noses, only on the night of the Jellicle ball as the Jellicle moon shone down on them. For others, that soothing shiver buzzed beneath their fur whenever they engaged in the activities that brought them joy - from teaching smaller creatures handicrafts to performing centre stage. But, there were a few special Jellicles, for whom, magic meant so much more to them. For these cats, magic was with them every hour of the day, thrumming and vibrating deep within them as they went about their routines. They had no concept of life without magic.

Skimbleshanks, a jolly orange striped cat, was the second type of cat. He felt that magic every time he stepped onto the train station platform and saw the beauty of a train. As soon as he slinked down the steps to the platform, he would feel that first tingle in his toes. That feeling steadily growing as he moved closer, his tail rising to stand erect above him as he filled to the brim with magic.

When Skimbleshanks was aboard a train, he would feel so light and giddy that he felt like he could fly. He would feel a strange, deep connection to the train; to the driver, to guards, to the bagmen, to the passengers. It was as if he could sense them. As if he could tell exactly what they were doing at all times while they were aboard the train. It would probably be overwhelming, had he not grown up with this feeling. Now, it was simply a part of him and his daily life aboard the trains.

Of course, just because he could feel what everyone was up to when aboard the train - usually, an uncomfortable tugging in his stomach when there was hilarity and riot - Skimbleshanks couldn't often pick out individuals. If he thought long and hard about it, focusing purely on sifting through all the sensations, he could sometimes hone in on the driver, or on the Ticketmaster who always had a few treats in the bottoms of his pockets. But most of the time, he didn't bother. It was hard when the train was full and Skimbleshanks, instead, chose to save his energy for when passengers got up to things he didn't approve of.

Which meant that when the railway cat hopped off of the Hogwarts Express when it reached Hogsmeade, and sat himself down on his wall perch, close to the station exit, he was surprised to see two familiar faces.

One was cradled lovingly in a young girl's arms while the other draped his body across another young girl's shoulders as if he were no more than the fancy scarf of some ancient duchess. The girls were talking animatedly to each other, wide eyes scanning the environment with wonder. First years, then.

Skimbleshanks usually spent this time monitoring the students as they poured out of the train doors, watching for anyone in need of help, as much as he looked for troublemakers. So many students took this train that he always worried about some poor young soul getting swept away in the excitement by the older students, eager to get back to classes. But this year, he could only stare at the two cats he had not expected to see.

The large statured Hogwarts representative called across the platform to gather the first year students around him. He pulled them all further down the platform, allowing the other students to all go through the motions of arranging for their hand luggage and familiars - whether caged or otherwise - to be transported to their respective dorm rooms. While the representative gave a small welcome and gave a brief explanation of what would happen, the second to sixth year students moved quickly, with the more experienced students - prefects, house captains and the head boy and girl - helping to hurry the younger years along. Then, when they were off towards the castle, it was the first years' turn.

Skimbleshanks slinked his way through the forest of legs, towards the growing pile of hand luggage and pet carriers. He sat himself on top, watching everyone and purring whenever someone gave him a little scritch behind the ear. Eventually, _t_ _hey_ were logged in, placed on the pile, locking inside their carriers.

"Well, I must say, I wasn't expecting to see you here." He said, eyes narrowing at the cats behind the bars.

"Skimbleshanks? What are you doing here?"

"Skimble, be a dear, and open the door would you?"

"Sorry, old chum, no can do." And Skimbleshanks simply lifted his paw to show the lack of opposable thumbs. "As for what I'm doing here, well, I never miss the opportunity to ride the Hogwarts Express. She gives me such a rush, such a wonderful source of magic!" The railway cat regarded his friends for a moment before continuing. "Now, I could understand why you've come here, Mr Mistoffelees. You have always been more attuned to magic, ever since you were a kitten. But you, Rum Tum Tugger? You haven't been able to stay in one place longer than a month, for as long as I've known you. Why on Earth would you come somewhere you can't leave?"

Rum Tum Tugger suddenly found the ground very interesting. Mr Mistoffelees pressed himself as close to the bars as he could, to try and see his friend in the other carrier. Skimbleshanks simply looked from one to the other. Then he sighed.

"Did you tell Old Deuteronomy, at least?"

"I did, he was the one who suggested I come in the first place. He thought it'd be the perfect place for me to learn without endangering anyone." Mr Mistoffelees explained. Skimbleshanks nodded and glanced over to Tugger.

The other cat mumbled something under his breath.

Skimbleshanks' ear twitched. "Pardon?"

"I didn't want Mist to be alone for so long." Tugger's voice was barely above a purr. Skimbleshanks' face softened, ears lowering. He looked up over the carriers, the Hogwarts students were already moving halfway up the track leading to the lake.

"Okay, then." Skimbleshanks rose up as if puffing out his chest. He looked down at the two cats who looked like kittens waiting to be scolded. He let out a breath, "Well, lucky for you, Tugger, you're known for disappearing for a few days at a time so they won't be sending out the search party just yet. As soon as I get back to London, I'll head to the Junkyard and let the others know where you are." The maned cat looked up suddenly like he couldn't quite believe what had been said. "And while, your intentions are good, and I do believe that you want to stay here to support Mr Mistoffelees, it's not quite in your nature to be in one place for so long. So, when I get back, I will also find Coricopat and Tantomile. I'll see if either of them would be willing to come and check on you. That way, if you need a change of scenery, you don't have to wait until I come back with the Express in Winter."

"Really? You'd really do that?" Mr Mistoffelees asked, big, round eyes on Skimbleshanks.

"Of course, you'll be well suited here, Misto. I bet you can already feel the castle's magic bubbling in your fur. And if Tugger here wants to stay here with you, then I'll help however I can." Unfortunately, Skimbleshanks, himself, was like a train in that regard. He could only do so much as he was bound to the train schedule just as the train itself was bound to its tracks. But of course, Skimbleshanks didn't say that.

Instead, he would wait. He would tell the Jellicle leader about where their resident nuisance was and he would seek out the Jellicles who were far more familiar with Hogwarts and its practices and ask them to check in whenever they could. It wasn't much but it was all that he could do.

A sharp whistle sounded across the platform.

Skimbleshanks looked up to see that the driver was waving to the porter as she made her way across the platform to the front of the train. They were getting ready to head back to London. The driver had obvious gone and had her break - likely a large glass of butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks - and was now ready to go.  
Looking back to the carriers, Skimbleshanks was also aware that the hand luggage had gradually been disappearing, the mountain behind them shrinking as bags were transported to the appropriate castle dorm upon the sorting of the owner.

"Looks like time's up, chaps." The orange cat stood up and stretched his hind legs. "Behave yourselves, okay? And look after each other." The other two cats nodded, making Skimbleshanks smile. "I'll be back a week before Midwinter to take the children home for the holidays. So I'll see you then." The older cat then rubbed his side all along the fronts of both pet carriers as the occupants inside, pushed against the bars in return.

A few more goodbyes were said and Skimbleshanks relocated to cold stone of the platform to watch the last of the luggage, and his friends disappear. Behind him, he could hear the train staff's calls throughout the carriages and feel the gnawing worry as they desperately searched for him, under chairs and inside the overhead lockers.

With a last exhale, Skimbleshanks made his way up the platform towards the front carriage. He paused briefly at the door, left open by the driver - who looked relieved to see him - and glanced back along the train, watching the moon bounce off the bright scarlet paint. Then he hopped aboard.

No one saw the flash of glass green eyes but still, the signal went all clear. The engine began to rumble and hiss and the train slowly pulled out of the station.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading all the way to the end. 
> 
> Leave a comment or a kudos if you would like. 
> 
> I am very tired and I have plans that I need to be awake for in the morning and it's currently 2:35am. 
> 
> If you want to find my elsewhere, I'm semi-active on Tumblr (skullsandfairylights) so come find me and we can chat :) x


End file.
